brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PandaPrincess7/Panda's GIMP Tutorials (Eyes and Makeup)
Hi This post is mainly for CreativeCalico and Blondwave, but if there are other users who use GIMP feel free to read this! To all: I'm SUPER sorry I couldn't get pictures in. Now moving on to the eyes and makeup lesson. Eyes # Open up GIMP # Go to "File" and click on the "Open" button and select the picture you edited before. # Go to "Windows" and hover your mouse over "Recently Closed Docks" then click on the "ToolBox" the toolbox is very useful, it provides all the tools for you. Then go back to "Windows" and hover your mouse over "Recently Closed Docks" and there should be another one (I forgot what it's called) and open that. It will have Brushes, Patterns, Gradients and the Undo tool. The undo is SUPER helpful because if you make a mistake you can just click one step backward, fix your mistake and bam! # Use the zoom tool on the toolbox (It looks like a mangifying glass) to zoom in very close. If you are not good with GIMP yet and you don't have a steady hand with the lasso tool, this will help your edit look cleaner # Click the "Free Select" tool on the tool box (It looks like a lasso) and lasso around the eyes. # Now go to the "Colors" and press "Colorize". Colorize will allow you to change your girl's eye color, but without hiding the details. Play around with Colorize a bit until you get the color you want. Some girls say to use the airbrush tool (More on that later in tutorial) to change the colors of the irises, I say colorize works better. # Now that you have Colorized your eyes, go to "Select" and hover your mouse over it and then press "None". # Look at the tool box and see the tool in the 3rd row that looks like a curling iron? That's the airbrush tool, that is handy for a lot of things. Use the airbrush tool to color over the black parts of your girls eyes. # Now use the Doge/Burn tool to make the eyes shiny and more realistic! # Repeat steps 5-9 for the other eye. # Go to the Windows button and find the Export button and hit Export. This will save your edit until you want to work on it next! Makeup # Re-open the picture you edited before. # Now click on the airbrush tool twice, another box should pop up. Look at the SIZE button and SHRINK the brush's size to 5. # Trace over the eylashes to make mascara and eyliner. move it closer on the lid to make eyeshadow. # For blush, click on the airbrush tool twice and make the OPACITY to 50. Make the SIZE of the brush back up to 20. # Make sure the color is a light pink. # Draw lines with angle that looks like it's going up the hair. (Sorry if that doesn't make sense) # Smudge the blush really well. # For lipstick/lipgloss, use the lasso tool to lasso around the lips. # Use Colorize to color the lips. (Some girls say airbrush works better but I say colorize works better) Optional Steps I usually don't do step 11 often myself. 10. If you think your lipstick is messy, go to Select and hit None, then shrink the Smudge tool's size to 5. Then zoom out, by a little by going to "View" and hover over the "Zoom" button, then press the "Zoom Out" button until about the size 300. When you get really good, you can just go to View, hover over the Zoom button and just hit "Fit Image in Window" and it will stil be big. Use the Smugde tool to clean up around the lips. 11. If you want your lips to be shiny, keep the size of the tool to 5 and switch from Smudge to Doge/Burn and run it wherever you want on the lips. Go to the Windows button and find the Export button and hit Export. This will save your edit until you want to work on it next! 2 more tutorials coming soon! Category:Blog posts Category:Tutorials